


Just Dance

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Archery champion Allison, Ballet Dancer Lydia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re right.” Lydia said reaching for the remote turning the music off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. I have been in a funk and I am trying to get back in the swing of things, so please send me prompts and stuff.

It was late and Allison was still out in the middle of the woods practicing her archery. She gave one more glance at her phone seeing a few more missed messages and phone calls from Lydia. She put her bow back in its case and collected her arrows, deciding that now would be a good time to head home before her girlfriend got more furious than she already was.

They lived in a loft on the metropolitan side of town. It was spacious, but they figured if any of their friends were to visit they could stay with them.

Allison locked the door behind her as she entered the warm home. She smiled when she heard the light classical music playing from the living room. She put her archery stuff in the closet closest to the front door and watched as Lydia danced.

Like many things that still surprised Allison about her girlfriend. Ballet was a new talent that she was glad she shared with her. She tried to encourage Lydia as much as possible to not be afraid to dance if she felt the need to.

In fact, that was what they were fighting about earlier. Lydia was thinking of switching her major from mathematics to something she was more passionate about. Allison throughout dancing and there was a huge debate about how dancing wouldn’t provide them financial security.

 The older girl simply laughed and reminded the strawberry blonde that they were financially stable considering she was a renowned archery champion with a trust that ran so deep, their children would be taken care of.  Lydia got flush at that and Allison could have sworn her eyes turned from green to red with anger, because after that Lydia was screaming about not wanting to live off of Allison’s trust for the rest of her life. The brunette apologized profusely trying not to get angry at her girlfriend. She left the apartment with an “I love you” and “I’m sorry”. That was two hours ago.

Allison waited for the end of the song before she made her presence known. She clapped happily after Lydia was finished.

The shorter girl was out of breath but smiled at the brunette.

“You’re right.” Lydia said reaching for the remote turning the music off.

Allison crossed the room, shaking her head. “I don’t want to be right, baby. I just want you to be happy doing something that you love. If that’s dance, fine. If its physics or mathematics, fine. I just want you to know that I will be behind you every step of the way. I threw out dance earlier because it seems to relax you and make you happy like what archery does for me.” Allison replied reaching to wipe sweat from Lydia’s cheek.

Lydia stared into Allison’s brown eyes. She loved the standing before more than anything in the world. “How did I get so lucky?” She asked her hands now on Allison’s hips.

Allison smiled. “You? Lyds, I have been asking myself that question since we started dating three years ago. I love you.” She replied bringing her lips to Lydia’s in a soft kiss.

“I love you too and I love dance. Baby, I wanna dance!” Lydia replied with bright smile before kissing Allison once more.

The taller girl cupped her cheeks after they pulled away from the kiss.  

“Then dance. Don’t worry about money, okay? I got everything handled, but if it makes you feel better we can both start job hunting on Monday to make our own cash in between classes.” Allison replied with a smile.

Lydia’s face lit up brighter than a house covered in Christmas decorations. “I love you and I want to show you how much.” She started to pull Allison toward their bedroom.

 


End file.
